


Watch Your Step

by Scarlet_Brooks_27



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Robin is Genderfluid, Some angst, Validar is a terrible parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Brooks_27/pseuds/Scarlet_Brooks_27
Summary: Robin is in college on a scholarship. Chrom and his family owns a big company. Despite their different backgrounds they become friends, and with some encouragement from friends and family, the two become very close.





	1. Chapter 1

Robin’s day started terribly. First their alarm didn’t go off, so they missed their first two classes of the day, then the coffee machine broke. When they went to go buy a cup of coffee, the line was eternal, and by the time they got their cup they already had a headache. They were late to chemistry after their bike got a flat tire, and now they watched as Gaius stole food from their plate. “Listen Bubbles, you missed one day of classes in this whole semester, so what? I missed the first week of school!”

Robin picked at the bread of their sandwich. “I’m here on a scholarship though, I can’t let my teachers down.”

Gaius rolled his eyes. “Bubbles you got one B last semester, you’ve been working even harder this semester, and you work part time on top of it all. You’re gonna die at this rate.”

Robin wrinkled their nose. “I don’t get sick.”

“You’re freakishly good immune system can only hold out for so long.”

Robin leaned back in their chair with a groan. Robin was silent for a moment before they looked back at Gaius. “How’s your group project going.”

Gaius’ smile faltered a little. “Fine, I just hate taking orders.”

Robin smiled. “Maribelle is notorious for being hard to get along with.”

Gaius shrugged. “I can tell she’s nice deep down, but she can’t stand me.”

Robin sighed and pushed their plate towards Gaius. “Have the rest. I’m not hungry.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Heading somewhere?”

“I need some fresh air.”

Gaius picked the lettuce off of the sandwich. “Watch your step, with don’t want you getting hit by a bike or something.”

Robin waved and left the lunch area. The campus of their school was big and open, lots of grassy fields where students would eat on clear days like today. Robin walked up one of the hills on their campus. At the top was an ancient tree that learned so far to the side that it’s branches rested on the ground. Robin clambered up it’s branches, easily finding hand and foot holds. They’d spent most of their first semester studying in the branches of this very tree, it was a place of comfort for them. Robin pulled their chemistry book out of their bag, and tied back their hair. It was getting long enough to get in their way, but they really didn’t want to get their haircut until after they got their paycheck. 

Chemistry and science were Robin’s favorite subjects. They loved the structure and rules of it all, and it calmed their mind to flip through the pages and review chemical reactions. Robin grabbed their folder full of notes and flipped through some of the pages, jotting down questions for class. As they pulled out a couple pieces of paper a strong gust of wind roared through the branches of the tree. A couple pages of notes flew out of their folder, and Robin reached out to grab at them. Before they could even process what was happening they lost their balance and fell from the tree. They landed with a thud and their vision went black.

When Robin opened their eyes they saw someone leaning over them. They had dark blue hair that was perfectly styled. They wore a plain black shirt and form fitting jeans. He peered down at Robin with curious blue eyes. “There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know.” The stranger held out his hand. Robin blinked at him a couple times before their brain finally caught up to them. “O-oh, thank you.”

They took the man's hand, and he easily hoisted them up. He was taller and more muscular than Robin. “You alright?”

Robin nodded. “Yes, thanks to you.” They looked around and sighed when they saw their bag sprawled on the ground, their textbooks laying open in the grass, and notes scattered on the ground. Robin went to pick them up, and Robin was surprised when the man leaned down and helped them gather their things. When everything was picked up he held out everything he held. “Here you go.”

Robin took the books with a smile. “Thanks, you didn’t have to.”

The man shrugged, smiling down at Robin. “No problem.”

Robin felt their heart skip a beat. They were about to speak when someone called out. “Chrom! There you are.”

Chrom’s eyes fell closed and he took a deep breath. He looked at Robin. “Be careful out there.” Robin nodded and watched as Chrom ran down the hill to meet a short girl with curly blond hair. Robin dropped their books into their bag and pulled out their phone.

 

To: The backstreet boys

Tweety:  _ You will not believe what just happened to me. _

 

The responses were almost immediate.

 

Sugardaddy:  _ you got ran over by a bus? _

Countryboy4life:  _ Are you ok?! _

Lon’qu:  _ One of your science experiments exploded. _

Tweety: _ No, yes, no, I fell out of a tree and when I woke up some hot guy helped me get my books. _

Sugardaddy:  _ that’s so cliche _

Countryboy4life:  _ Who was he? _

Tweety:  _ I don’t know. Any of you know someone named Chrom? _

Lon’qu:  _ No. _

Countryboy4life:  _ Nope _

Sugardaddy _ : don’t think so. _

Tweety:  _ Whatever, I’m gonna go to the nurse and make sure I didn’t hit my head. _

 

Robin shoved their phone into the pocket of their hoodie and sighed. “It was just a dumb chance encounter Robin, what were you expecting?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin doesn't like their birthday so decides to spend some time with Donnel at his internship. They end up meeting the heads of the company Donnel works out.

“Are you alright Robin?”

Robin looked up and saw Miriel looking down at them. Miriel was the school librarian. The two had gotten to know each other over the course of Robin’s first semester here. The two both loved science and books, and had bonded over their common interests. “Do you have a cure for miserable student syndrome?”

Miriel paused for a moment before turning on her heel. She came back moments later with a cup of coffee and a muffin. “I typically keep these for myself, but you look like you need it more than I do.”

Robin took them with a glance at the clock. A five o’clock cup of coffee probably wasn’t the best idea, but they were hungry and tired. “You’re the best.”

Miriel smiled before returning t her desk. She wasn’t the most talkative, but she was still kind. Robin sipped at their coffee as they poured over their statistics homework. Robin liked math, Robin was good at math normally, but this packet of statistics homework was the cause of three of Robin’s sleepless nights. They were halfway through the page when there was a thud across from them. They glanced up to see Donnel flopped across the table. Robin smiled as Donnel rested his face on the table. “Long day.”

Donnel nodded, making his curly hair bob. “I have my internship tonight too.”

Robin leaned forward. “Want some company tonight?”

Donnel looked up, brown eyes peering over his arms. “Don’t you have homework tonight.”

Robin shrugged. “I’ll bring it with me.”

Donnel scratched his cheek where a pale scar was. “I have to admit, I wouldn’t mind having someone there with me. It’d make all that paperwork less lonely.”

Robin smiled. “Check with your boss, make sure it’s okay. If it is I’ll come with you.”

Donnel smiled. “I’ll go do that right now.”

He hoped from the table and pulled out his old phone. He stepped out of the library, phone to his ear. Robin tapped their pencil against the table. They had to admit, their reasons for wanting to go with Donnel weren’t entire selfless. Their birthday was coming up, and they always felt a heightened sense of loneliness around this time. The library closed too early, and they always came home to an empty apartment that was too big and too clean. Robin would rather be with any of their friends, but Lon’qu was teaching, and Gaius was working on his group project with his group mates.

Donnel returned a couple minutes later with a big, sleepy smile on his face. “He says it’s fine as long as it doesn’t affect my work.”

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. “Wanna get dinner before we get there?”

Donnel nodded. “There’s this restaurant that just opened recently. It’s right by the offices so....” Robin let Donnel talk, nodding as he spoke. The two left the office with a wave to Miriel. Besides business Donnel’s favorite thing was food. He was a talented cook even if his food wasn’t fancy. Donnel tended to talk and rant for a long time, but Robin enjoyed just listening to him.The restaurant served a variety of foods, and Robin ended up with a warm tomato bisque soup while Donnel enjoyed a sandwich stuffed so full that ingredients kept falling out of the sandwich. After that they headed to the offices Donnel worked at.

The Emblem Corporation was an extremely successful company that owned and made a variety of products. Donnel had been interning there for a few months now. From the restaurant it was just a quick walk to the towering business building. It was elegant in architecture, but Robin couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the tall building. They followed Donnel inside, sticking close to his side as he greeting people who worked there. When they reached Donnel’s office Robin was relieved to see a cozy room with plush chairs and soft lighting. Donnel had a family photo on his desk, and next to it was a towering pile of paperwork. Donnel sighed and sat down, booting up his computer. Robin took one of the chairs into the corner and splayed out their notes. “This place is kinda intense.”

Donnel smiled back at Robin. “It gets less intimidating when you get to know the people here.” Robin looked at Donnel. Despite his soft country appearance, he somehow managed to fit in with this huge business building. He’d wanted to work for The Emblem Corporation since he was just a kid, and Robin had been worried when he first got the internship. Robin felt their chest tighten slightly. It wasn’t a bad thing, but in moments like this Robin couldn’t help but feel the ache of getting older.

Robin tucked white hair behind their ears. “This place suits you.”

Donnel smiled he checked pieces of paper and read emails. “Thanks.”

Robin looked back down at their work. The two were undisturbed for about half an hour, but both of them jumped when there was a knock on the door. A tall muscular woman in a business suit stood in the doorway. “Sorry for interrupting.”

Donnel stood, moving from behind his desk. “N-no problem. Can I help with somethin’?”

The woman stepped into the office and held out a packet of papers. “Frederick wanted me to pass on to you.”

Donnel took them with a smile. “Thanks Sully, I’ll check ‘em out right away.”

Sully nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. “No problem. I better get back to work. I’ll...see you around.”

Donnel nodded and watched as Sully left. When he turned back to Robin they had a huge grin on their face. Donnel groaned and flopped back in his chair. “That was Sully? The Sully you never shut up about?”

“Ugh.”

Robin laughed, “Dude, she’s super beautiful.”

Donnel sat up and stared at Robin. “I  _ know _ .”

Robin poked at his leg. “You are so screwed.”

“I  _ knoooooooow.” _

Robin leaned back in their chair. Donnel and Sully had been flirting since he’d first started working here. Robin watched Donnel spin in his chair. “I’m pretty sure she likes you.”

Donnel stopped his spinning and looked at them. “You are?”

Robin nodded. “Oh yeah, I’m like, ninety eight percent sure.”

Donnel sat up in his chair. “I don’t even know where I’d take her.”

Robin rolled their eyes. “You’ll figure that part out. First you gotta actually ask her out thought.”

Donnel groaned again before turning to flip over the packet Sully had given him. Just as Robin was about to get back to work someone flew through the door. Before either of them had a chance to react a blond girl had slammed the door shut and locked it. She had curly blonde hand tied in pigtails. She wore a poofy yellow dress with white polka dot tights. Donnel stood up to speak, but before he could do anything the girl turned. “I’m sorry, please let me hide in here for just one minute I-”

A looming figure was seen outside the door, and it clicked unlocked. The girl yelped and jumped back. The door swung open and a tall man with brown hair and broad shoulders stepped inside. “Lissa, stop bothering my interns.”

Lissa sighed. Robin paused as they looked at the girl. She had greyish blue eyes and pale skin. “You’re that girl.”

Lissa looked down at them and blinked a couple times. Then realization hit and she pointed at Robin. “You’re that kid Chrom won’t shut up about!”

Frederick and Donnel looked at the two of them bewildered, and just seconds later a man with dark blue hair stepped through the door. “Frederick did you find....”

Chrom looked at Robin, and Robin found themselves smiling. “Hey.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, so you two own The Emblem Corporation?”

Chrom and Lissa glanced at each other while Robin and Donnel stared gobsmacked at them. Lissa shrugged. “Our older sister owns it technically.”

Robin looked at Donnel, who looked as bewildered as they felt. How had neither of them known that the heirs to The Emblem Corporation were attending their school.”

Chrom’s voice made Robin snap back to attention. “How are you? You weren’t hurt after your fall were you?”

Robin shook their head, “N-no sir.”

Chrom sighed, “Please, there's no need for formalities. I tend to avoid telling people about my connection to the company so that they won’t treat me differently.”

Lissa poked Chom’s side. “You’re so modest.”

Chrom shot his sister a good hearted glare, and Frederick cleared his throat from where he sat at the round table. “I’d appreciate it if you two would keep this information quiet. Most people at Ylisse College don’t know about their true identities.”

Donnel nodded. “Of course sir!”

Robin looked at Frederick. He had a stern face and sturdy body. He wore a button up shirt and slacks. Frederick met Robin’s eyes and they glanced away. “Yeah, of course. My lips are sealed.”

Chrom smiled and Robin felt their cheeks flush. Chrom was unreasonably handsome and his smile made their heart flutter. Frederick sighed from his seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Donnel I apologize about taking time from your evening. It was nice meeting you Robin.”

Robin stood and shook Frederick’s outstretched hand. “The pleasure was mine.”

Frederick rounded on the siblings Lissa smiled sheepishly. “Come on you two, it’s time for you to return home.”

The group split up, and Robin and Donnel were silent as they walked down the hall. Finally Donnel spoke up. “I have a bit more work to do, after that we can go home.”

Robin nodded. The evening passed in a comfortable silence. Robin finished their homework right before Donnel finished. As the two climbed into Donnel’s car Robin looked over at him. “Chrom’s really handsome.”

Donnel gave them a crooked smile. “You always liked nice guys.”

Robin groaned and ran their hands through their hair. “Well, at least now I know who he is.”

-

Much to Robin’s surprise they bumped into Lissa the next day. She was sitting next to Gaius and a young woman Robin knew to be Maribelle. Gaius looked up and waved Robin over. “Hey dude.”

Lissa grinned. “Hey Robin, I didn’t know you were friends with Gaius.”

Robin shrugged. “Yeah, how do you know him.”

Gaius rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t.”

Lissa shot him a glare before turning to Maribelle. “Maribelle’s told me about him.”

Maribelle nodded to Robin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Robin.”

Robin felt so underdressed compared to Maribelle, who wore a pink dress with white tights. Resting next to her was a lace parasol. “The pleasures mine.”

Robin felt someone slide in next to Robin, and they turned to see Lon’qu. He nodded to the others before quietly turning to his food. Gaius tried to steal the cookie of Lon’qu’s plate, but Lon’qu batted his hand away. “Come on, you don’t even like sugar!”

Lon’qu gave him a small smile before tossing the cookie at him. Gaius caught it with a yelp and Maribelle shot him a look. He rolled his eyes. “C’mon, cut me some slack Twinkles.”

Maribelle said nothing, but the turn of her mouth was enough to see her disapproval. Lissa meanwhile was eyeing Gaius’ cookie. He caught her eye and shook his head. “Nuh-uh, this is my cookie.” Everyone at the table shot him a glare, and Gaius sighed. “ _ Fine _ . You guys suck.”

Robin smiled as Gaius split the cookie in half and passed one half to Lissa, who smiled brightly. Robin turned to Maribelle and Lissa curiously. “What are you guys majoring in? I haven’t seen you around a lot.”

Lissa perked up, her face lighting up. “I’m training to become a doctor.”

Maribelle nodded. “I am doing the same.”

Robin stared at them both for a moment before nodding. “You must be smart to succeed in that field.”

Lissa grinned. “I like to think so, but the real reason I’ve passed any of my classes is ‘cause Maribelle helps me study!”

Maribelle sighed. “It’s a full time job watching after you.”

Lissa grinned and leaned against Maribelle. “You love me though.”

Maribelle patted Lissa’s head and smiled. “Yes, though sometimes I don’t know why.”

Lissa squawked. “Rude!”

Robin leaned back, watching the high energy antics. Time went by too fast, and suddenly Maribelle and Gaius had to leave, and Lon’qu after that. Eventually it was just Robin and Lissa, who peered at them curiously. “What are you majoring in Robin?” 

The sudden question caught Robin off guard, and it took them a minute to respond. “Chemistry.”

Lissa watched Robin closely. Her eyes were friendly, but Robin saw intelligence and wit in those eyes. Lissa leaned back in her chair. “You must be super smart then.”

Robin shrugged. “I guess.”

A new voice joined them at their table, and Robin nearly jumped out of their skin as Chrom sat down across from them. His eyes were tired, but his expression was warm. “Lissa you aren’t terrorizing them are you?”

Lissa crossed her arms. “Of course not!”

Chrom smiled at Robin. “Sorry for dropping in.”

Robin shook their head. “No, it’s alright.”

Chrom looked at Robin for a moment before speaking. “Did you say your majoring in chemistry?” Robin nodded. Chrom smiled sheepishly. “What do you know about physics?”

Robin thought for a moment before answering. “I good chunk. It’s not my specialty but I still like it.”

Chrom pulled out a notebook and passed them to Robin. “If you’re not busy, could you translate?”

Robin looked over the notebook before taking out their own. “Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

Robin and Chrom had been studying together fairly regularly. Chrom was a foreign Politics major, and he was able to help Robin with their classes as well. It was all almost enough to make them forget about their birthday. However when it actually rolled around Robin felt worse than ever. They rolled out of bed with a grunt. They took a shower and spent a half hour sitting on their bathroom floor afterwards. When they got up they finally looked at themselves in the mirror. Robin had white hair, golden eyes, and a scar on their cheek. On the back of their hand was a purple mark, and they could see black ink just visible on their sides. Robin turned to look at the tattoo on their back. It was a huge tattoo of black feathered wings. There were four of them, two reaching up to their shoulders, the other going around to their sides. Robin sighed and wandered out of the bathroom, got dressed, and found Gaius laying on their living  room couch.

“I’ve told you to stop letting yourself into my house.”

Gaius shrugged. “And yet you never actually kick me out.” Robin rummaged through their cabinets. When they turned back to Gaius, Robin was carrying two bowls of cereal and milk. Gaius took one of them from Robin’s hands. “I’ll go if you really want me too.”

Robin shook their head and sat down next to Gaius. With a glance at the clock they knew they had an hour and a half before class. “No, I appreciate the company.”

Gaius elbowed Robin’s side. “Donnel, Lon’qu and I have work off tonight. Why don’t we come back here and play some Mario Kart or something after class.”

Robin smiled up at him. “What, you’re that desperate to get beat again.”

Gaius shrugged. “I’m convinced Lon’qu isn’t human, that guy is incredible at that game.”

Robin rested their head on Gaius’ shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around them in a sideways hug. “Thanks for coming by.”

Gaius ruffled Robin’s hair and they wrinkled their nose at him. “No problem Bubbles.”

They ate and sat in silence after that, letting the morning pass.

 

-

 

Robin was in the Library. Chrom and them both had time between classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, so that had become their regular meeting time. Sometimes they barely talked to each other and just did their homework with little acknowledgement the other was there. Robin was flipping through math notes when Chrom sat down across from them.

“Happy birthday Robin.”

Robin’s head snapped up, and they must have given away more than they wanted because Chrom practically stopped in his tracks. “O-oh, thank you.”

Chrom paused a moment. “Sorry if I surprised you, I just heard from Frederick that Donnel was taking work off tonight to spend time with you on your birthday. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Robin shook their head, eyes darting down to look at their notebook. “No, it’s alright. You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Chrom gave them a suspicious look, but said nothing as he pulled out his Physics notebook. Robin looked over his notes, but none of it sank in. Robin always felt childish when this happened. It was just a birthday, it wasn’t anything to freak out over.

“Robin?”

Robin looked up at Chrom. “What?”

Chrom leaned forward and stole his notebook back. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment.”

Robin reached for the notebook but Chrom pulled it out of reach. “Uh-uh, something's clearly wrong, I’m not going to make you teach me science while your upset. Besides I won’t be able to focus on what your saying if I’m worried about you.”

Robin smiled and pulled at the sleeves of their hoody. “You’re a kind man Chrom.”

Chrom shrugged. “You’re my friend. I won’t make you tell me what’s wrong, but I certainly won’t leave you to be unhappy if I can help it.”

Robin wrapped the ties of their hoody around their fingers. “It’s silly, honestly.”

Chrom’s eyes softened, and he rested his arms on the table. “Nothing causing you this much stress could be silly.” Robin felt their throat tighten and their eyes water, and they ducked their head down. Chrom leaned forward. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. God this is all wrong I-”

Robin shook their head and looked up at him again. “No, it’s alright. I appreciate it. You really are very kind. None of this is on you. I’ve hated my birthday for years.”

Chrom hesitated for a moment. “Why, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Robin leaned back in their chair and crossed their arms over their chest. “A few reasons. After I was born my mother and twin sister got incredibly sick. Both passed away long before I can remember, I was the only one to survive for some reason. On top of that me and my father never got along. We would fight all the time, and the best birthdays I had were the ones when he was away.”

Chrom was silent. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Robin shrugged. “This was all years ago. They aren’t as bad as they used “

Chrom propped his head on his hand. “Well, the good thing is now you have friends like Donnel, Gaius, and Lon’qu.”

Robin chewed on their lip for a moment before meeting Chrom’s eyes. “We’re all gonna hang out at my house tonight and play video games, would you like to come?”

“Is that alright?”

Robin nodded and smiled. “Of course, we’re gonna all play Mario Kart.”

 

-

 

Chrom stared hopelessly at the control in his hand and turned to Lon’qu, who had a proud smile on his face. “What are you?”

Gaius shook his head. “I’m telling you he’s not human.”

“I’m right here you know.”

Gaius shrugged. “Yeah, I know.”

Donnel came back in the room with a bowl of popcorn. “Lon’qu is the undefeated champion, really we just try to see who can get in second.”

Robin smiled proudly. “Usually that’s me.”

Chrom shook his head. “I call for a rematch.”

Gaius rolled his eyes, but Lon’qu just nodded. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering Sugardaddy is Gaius, Countryboy4life is Donnel, Lon'qu is Lon'qu, and Tweety is Robin. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
